


"You ain't gonna be like that, Brian"

by emma_anna_elisabeth



Category: Fast & Furious (Movies)
Genre: Alternative ending - Fast Five, Angst, Brian's got no gun this time, F/M, Injured Brian - Freeform, What-If, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_anna_elisabeth/pseuds/emma_anna_elisabeth
Summary: That scene in the end of Fast Five, where Dom cuts Brian loose on the bridge.Brian comes back for Dom, but this time, he's got no gun. And Mia hasn’t told Brain about the baby yet, she’s only told Dom.
Relationships: Brian O'Conner/Mia Toretto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	"You ain't gonna be like that, Brian"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> SO glad you're here, reading my first published fanfic EVER. Please tell me if there's anything I should change, especially concerning the language (swedish is my first language) or the cars (even though I love the Fast and Furious series, I don't know much about cars).  
> Thanks! Hope you like it. Cried writing it...

Brian glances quickly into the rearview mirror and grits his teeth. “No!” he exclaims. “There’s too many of ‘em.” He turns his com radio on. “Hey, there’s too many of ‘em”, he repeats to Dom. “We’re not gonna make it.”  
There’s a second of silence before Dom answeres. “You’re right”, he says calmly, as always. “We aren’t.” A short pause. “You are.”  
“What are you talkin’ about?” At first, Brian doesn’t understand what Dom means. But before he can think more about it, Mia’s voice breaks through their radios.  
“You just let the vault go. Get out of there.” Her voice is trembling and it makes Brian’s gut twist. He knows he hasn’t got any time for emotion when he’s driving; he can’t be distracted. Not now. But just for a second, maybe not even a second, he feels a sharp sting in his heart. He can’t help but think about what’ll happen if he and Dom don’t get out. 

“Mia needs you”, Dom says, snaps Brian back to reality. Suddenly, the realisation dawns on the blonde. Hell, we ain’t separating, Dom.  
“No, I’m not leaving you”, Brian states firmly. “Now you stick with the plan!”  
“It was always the plan.” Brian’s heart jumps over a beat. “Take care of Mia.” No. Goddamnit, Dom!  
“Dom, you listen to me now. Okay?!” Mia’s voice is trembling when it reaches their ears. She knows, just as well as Brian, what Dom’s about to do. “You cut loose right now!” she demands, sounding more like she's pleading.  
Dom doesn’t answer, instead, he simply shuts off the radio. A second later, Brian feels the weight from the vault disappearing, his car instantly surging forward. He looks back into the mirror and sees Dom behind him, dragging the vault all by himself.  
“Damn it”, Brian mumbles through gritted teeth, pounding the steering wheel. Why don’t you ever listen, Dom?  
Even though Brian turns his car around only seconds after he realises Dom’s cut him loose, Dom’s still way behind him. For once, he curses his speed. The blonde can hear sirens wailing and he sees how Dom takes his car into a tight 180, burning more rubber than Brian’s ever seen before. Dom whips the vault around and stops, facing the armada of police cars ahead of him.

The engine of Dom’s car is revving and the tires squealing. Then, he drives, and Brian has never seen any driving like that before. That’s some real driving, right there. He’d never admit it, but Dom was killing it. He knew what he was doing. If anyone could come out unscathed from this, it’d be Dom. 

Everything happens so fast. Brian stares at the scene in front of him and he doesn’t know if he should be terrified or thrilled. Dom is taking out every single one of the police cars, using the vault to ram cars off the bridge, crashing them. One by one. It’s violent, but yet so graceful. Brian huffs and smiles, as he continues to push the accelerator pedal to the bottom, punching the NOS.

When Brian’s caught up with Dom, the older man’s the only one standing on the road. Brian slides to a stop and jumps out of the car. He’s just about to walk up to Dom, laugh, give him a tap on the shoulder, maybe even say “Nice drivin’”, when he sees Dom stiffen. His body tenses and his eyes are locked at something behind the wreck of his car.  
The blood freezes in Brian’s veins when he sees what Dom’s looking at; a man. With a gun. It’s Zizi, Reyes’ guard, or whatever he should be called. But nothing of that matters, the only thing that matters now is that he’s holding a gun pointed at Dom, ready to fire. 

Without hesitating, Brian starts running towards his friend. He hears someone crying out Dom’s name, and Brian doesn’t realise that it comes from his mouth until Dom turns his head to him. Dom’s steady gaze quickly changes from being calm, accepting, to chocked and then terrified.  
A shot burns off - BANG! And all Dom can see is Brian’s blond locks. Then another - BANG! Dom is falling to the ground, with Brian on top of him. A third - BANG! Brian winces. Gasps.  
Dom’s eyes flicker between Brian and Zizi. The latter is looking at the two men in confusion, and the short second that he’s lowering his gun is enough. Dom is up and standing, throwing himself at the man. Like a lion, furious. Fast and furious.  
Brian is lying on the ground. Everything seems to be blurred out and he blinks and shakes his head. A groan escapes him as he turns to lie on his back, trying to look for Dom. Pain explodes in his torso and shoulder, and he whimpers. Oh shit. He covers the pain between his ribs with an unsteady hand, feeling warm thick liquid under his fingers. Shit, shit. His vision clears up and he manages to get a glimpse of his hand. It’s red. Realisation dawns on him, slow this time, slow and merciless. I’m dying. 

The blonde can hear Dom fighting. Desperate to help, Brian tries to get up. He manages to get up on his elbow, but then he collapses on the ground again. “Gahh!” he cries out, grits his teeth. He shuts his eyes, tries to cope with the pain. His chest rises and falls at a rapid speed that he’s struggling to slow down. Every breath hurts, and the more he breathes, for some reason, the harder it gets. Brian can hear his own rattled breathing and he coughs, tasting blood in his mouth.  
With an effort that almost makes him scream, he finally manages to sit up. He pants and stares at the ground under him. The dark asphalt grows even darker when Brian’s blood starts to pool around him. He looks at it with wide eyes, trying to take it in. That’s him, that’s his blood. Then, everything turns blurry again and Brian sinks to the ground. He knows he should put pressure on the wound, but he hasn’t even got the strength to lift his hand, so he keeps lying still. Trying to breath in and out, in and out.

“Brian!” Suddenly Dom is sitting right next to him, putting pressure on the wound in his torso. Brain opens his eyes lazily and looks up at the man holding him. “Dom”, he whispers.  
“Thought I told you to go on?” Dom’s voice is barely hearable, broken. Why don’t you ever listen, Brian?  
Brian forces a weak smile, blood spattered teeth showing. “Yeah… I had to make a call.”  
“One hell of a shitty call, don’t you think?” Dom answeres, trying his best not to show how scared he actually is. But Brian knows him too well, too well to see through all of the bullshit. He tries to laugh, but he only ends up coughing. His body shakes when he coughs and Dom holds him. Brian whimpers in pain and a small stril of blood runs down from the corner of his mouth.  
The wounded man tries to lift his hand to take Dom’s, but he isn’t strong enough to follow through, and it falls back limply. Dom sees Brian’s weak attempt and takes the blonde’s hand in his.  
“Take care of Mia for… for me”, Brian says and closes his eyes, his breathing slows down.  
“Of cour... Hey, you! No, no. You can’t die on me, Brian!” Dom shakes Brian’s head slightly, but the younger man doesn’t seem to notice. “Brian! Hey, Brian!” Fear turns into dread. Dom stares at his friend, still refusing to accept that this probably is it. There's so much blood, more blood than Dom's ever seen before. He doesn't need a doctorate to figure out that someone, having bled and still bleeds this much, hasn't got much time left.  
“You gotta wake up, Brian”, Dom says. “You ain’t done here yet.” He slaps Brian in the face and as a blessing from above, Brian’s eyes flutter open. 

Dom quickly takes out his phone from his pocket and dials Mia’s number. If Brian's really dying - God, this isn't happening-, then Mia needs to tell him about the baby. If this is her last chance, Dom's not gonna let it slip away.  
“No, we’re not.” Mia’s silent.  
“What happened?”  
“Brian came back for me.”  
“And?” Her voice, still tainted by hope.  
“He’s been shot. He’s not making it.”

Dom hears Mia let out a gasp, then a sob. She screams, cries out, and it’s so vivid that Dom's face twistes in pain. “You’ve gotta tell him”, he says, trying to stay strong. Stay strong for her and Brian.  
“I can’t”, she whimpers.  
“You must”, Dom says and puts the phone on speaker so Brian can hear.  
“Brian?”  
“Yeah…” Brian pants. Mia didn’t want to believe Dom’s words, but now she knows. Brian’s weak answer said it all, and suddenly, she feels the whole world crashing down on her. What is she supposed to do without Brian? Brian… Brian is her everything. He is family. She can’t lose her family again.  
“I’ve gotta tell you something, Brian”, she says, trying her best not to cry. “I’m pregnant.” Her voice brakes and a small sob escapes her.  
Brian lets out a huff, the closest he can come to a laugh, and smiles the best he can. “You kidding me?”  
“No”, she laughs through her tears.  
“Love…” A cough rips through Brian’s body and more blood runs down along his chin. “Love you…”  
“I love you too, Brian”, Mia says in despair. “I love you so much!”  
Dom can see that Brian hears she’s crying. The younger man’s tearing up himself, sad eyes glittering. "Don't..." Brian begins. "Don't cry, Mia." Each word taking such effort to say. "Don't go, Bri", Mia says, but she doesn't stop crying. She doesn't think that she ever will, not if she loses Brian. "I'm... I'm sorry."  
There's a moment of silence between the three. The only thing that interupts the stillness is Brian's labored breaths and Mia's quiet sobbing. “I won’t be there…” Brian suddenly says. Dom looks down at Brian and meets his pained gaze. They both remember how they’d talked about their fathers, just a couple of days ago. Brian had told Dom that he dreamed of becoming a dad someday, there was just one thing that concerned him. Dom had seen it in his eyes and reassured him; “You ain’t gonna be like that, Brian.”  
“I won’t see…” Brian breaths. “See my kid grow up…”

And for the first time in his life, Dom doesn’t know what to answer. So, he stays silent, holds his friend.  
“Thank you”, Dom finally says. “For saving my life.” Brian locks eyes with Dom and smiles. "Don't ya... worry 'bout it..."  


The younger man suddenly goes limp in Dom’s arms, and the hand that Dom’s holding loses its strength. “God, no”, Dom mumbles. “Brian, no…”  
“Dom, what’s..? Dom?!” Mia’s voice is frantic.  
“He’s…”  
“No, Dom… No! NO!”  
“Mia, you gotta listen…”  
“No, Dom! Please, no!”  
“He’s gone.” The words rip a hole in Dom’s heart; a hole that he knows never will heal. He looks down at his old friend and closes Brian’s blue eyes gently. Tears roll quietly down along his cheeks. God, have mercy on him, Dom prays.

Mia sobs as Dom hears Hobbs’ car approaching in the distance. Dom forces his eyes off Brian's features and stares at the air in front of him. It hurts, God it hurts. So bad. How will he ever get used to a life without Brian? How do you go on when you've lost a part of yourself?


End file.
